I'm still here, Sparky!
by Vanyiah
Summary: [REVISING] "We're still young, Zuko. We'll have a thousand children and they'll be boys and girls." Toph said brokenly, she prayed that he wouldn't snuff out their newly found love. They had sacrificed a lot to be in this state but it seemed that it wasn't enough.
1. Hear Me

"A daughter?"

"Yes, Zuko..." Silence surrounds their private chambers and he heaves a sigh. She wasn't expecting this reaction.

"We'll have two daughters and they'll be perfect." Toph tried to remedy her husband's exasperated groans but was met with his back, no longer being embraced, her heart throbbed silently.

"We need to talk about something." Zuko starts but after a few minutes he gives up and gets up from the lush bed. His blind wife silently searches for his warmth but is met with sheets and pillows covered in his scent. She pulls herself in the vanishing heat and clutches a pillow that is covered with Zuko's familiar scent of musk and burnt wood.

"The elders want me to take a concubine." He can't even look at her. He's ashamed of just how far he's gone this time. He can't watch as the last remains of her wall break away. "They deem you unworthy to bear children. They have strong feelings that the throne is at stake."

"No! No!" Toph starts to panic and covers her head with the crimson sheets, her womanly emotions were starting to bubble from the hormones and stress. "You can't agree to this! I'm your wife! Why do they care if I birth fifty girls and not a boy? Your sister took the throne and why can't our daughters?"

The air was thick with heat and emotions, Toph trembled at the thought of him answering her greatest fear. Now she was crying. She knew why their daughters couldn't be able to take the throne. She knew and it was the cruelest realization to ever hit her.

"Because you're an Earth bender, Toph. And I've already kicked tradition in the crotch by marrying you." He meant the words to come out as an achievement and privilege they had together. It was suppose to be a light hearted statement but it wasn't. His 'light hearted' statement made Toph stiffen.

"We're still young, Zuko. We'll have a thousand children and they'll be boys and girls." Toph said brokenly, she prayed that he wouldn't snuff out their newly found love. They had sacrificed a lot to be in this state but it seemed that it wasn't enough. Her hand instantly went to her stomach and Toph knew... That underneath her silk robes and flesh... her daughter was crying for her parents.

"Toph, I've already said yes."


	2. Love Me

The Fire Nation looked to their Fire Lord with impatient expectations and needs. Their hearts disgusted Toph, and she hated "her" people's wavering loyalties and desperate lust for power and protection. Though blind—she could still see them with her heart. She could feel them all too easily—and hear them speak so boldly.

Whispers were ripples in a once calm pond. They extended and reached further each time.

"Her Highness cannot sire the Fire Lord any males. What a shame!"

"He's been ripped off! A man of his status shouldn't have married a child!"

"She's a child-bride, a whore to the royals and unproductive!"

"At least his concubine can see! What a pity a mother cannot see her child's face!"

"I heard that the Fire Lord and his concubine have had a romance since the beginning!"

"Soon he'll have concubines from all over the continent!"

Toph pushed further into the shadows, her hands clamped tightly over her ears. The constant voices never stopped penetrating her, they dug themselves deeper each time. Zuko never took heed to his wife's pleading face, he was too distracted by the slender woman standing before him so willingly.

"She won't be able to sleep in his chambers anymore! The Fire Lord and his concubine will be at it for days!"

"Isn't she pregnant with his child? Scandalous to know your husband is spilling himself within another woman!"

_Zuko... make them stop. I know you can hear them! I know you can hear what they're saying! Please! Husband! Please! Make it stop!_

The voices never left her alone even when she had bended thick rock walls to shelter her. Of course no one noticed their 'Fire Lady'. Toph shouldn't have to hear their evil remarks and gossip! She shouldn't have to put up with this sort of verbal abuse by people she was suppose to govern. Toph wished it stopped there... She wished they would talk about someone else... And not about Zuko or her or their daughters.

"And they married for love? Hah! That love barely lived two years and he's already lost interest!"

"A daughter born on the month of their marriage? Hah, so the throes of war weren't enough of a pleasure?"

They would always say things. This she knew, but that didn't give them a right to abuse her and her family for their mere amusement. If she had the strength to; Toph would have destroyed the Fire Nation right then and there. Her anger would be sufficient enough to destroy the city in one go.

To feel the tremble of the earth as it was willed to take lives as much as it saved. The War was forgotten and a feud was about to be birthed in its place. The many sacrifices of those who had lost their lives seemed to have been spat on by the selfish filth known as the Fire Nation.

"I am pleased to announce the Fire Lord's concubine, Mai Ziao!"

A roar of people shout in satisfaction. Hands clap together. And the council look on in pride at their leader taking action, finally!

But no one truly sees nor do they feel just how strong of a connection Mai and Zuko have... Except Toph.


	3. See Me

Toph sat alone in her personal chambers.

She was banned from her husband's bed, and his room so long as he was with Mai. She still hadn't gotten use to the distance. And even more so, she still wanted to tear that woman apart. Wanted to destroy this place.

But... Being pregnant was difficult as it altered her bending.

With hormones spiraling out of control and her mood reaching both high and low—bending was almost life threatening. With all the stress, and the baby growing within her, any sort of Earth bending drained all the energy and strength she possessed.

The last time Toph had bended she fell unconscious. For two days.

Her daughter, Xiaolian, stayed by Toph's side. Unmoving. Loyal. Observant.

The maids had told her that Xiaolian had not once left her mother's side.

Whatever she did was always in the same room. She never went out in the gardens to play like usual. Never ate with her father or his concubine. She just stayed in the room, watching her mother, and calling for her mother's maids when needed.

Toph... couldn't go on like this or the baby would die. She would die.

And then—who would take care of Xiaolian? Who would take care of her little compassionate one? What kind of mother would she be to leave her daughter to fend off the filth of the Fire Nation? No, she wouldn't leave! Not without a fight! Not until she regained her husband! Not until she got rid of that Mai woman!

Toph was strong. Toph was stubborn. Toph was the greatest Earth bender the world had ever seen! Toph was not going to lose!

"Mommy's here now." Toph whispered gently to her daughter. The child had cried brokenly over her mother's lap. "Mommy! Mommy!" The child feared for her, and so did the one inside Toph's belly.

And in that bittersweet moment... Toph realized what she was to do. And that this situation wasn't her fault in the least. In this situation... She was either to make it or break it. And Toph Bei Fong would not break so easily!

With the strength of her children she would conquer this hardship.

* * *

><p><em>Xiaolian (Chinese) - <strong>little compassionate one<strong>_


	4. Remember Me

It was surreal and foreign.

The other worldly guest who sat before the Fire Lord, Lady and their daughter had the most peculiar voice. So soft and smooth. As if she could weave silk from just uttering a word.

It was all too perfect... Just three royals entranced by the young, female storyteller.

Xiaolian found the most pleasure whilst listening to the guest.

The female was fully garbed from head-to-toe in fine, colorful cotton fabrics with various patterns misting over the bold colors. Every now and then the royal daughter would spot gold creatures making their way around the small woman's skirts.

Yes, this storyteller was elaborate in the way she dressed and how she spun tales.

"In my land there is a story of a god who secretly desires a goddess." Her accent was a calming thing to hear, the way her kohl lined eyes shifted back and forth from the royals to their daughter was intriguing. With every word spoken, she would raise her hands and move them fluidly as if they were water bound within flesh. Perhaps she was a Water bender?

"It is said that the goddess was hidden away from the world..." This was starting to sound familiar. "Her parents did not approve of the decay and perverse ways of the other beings so in the silent of the night... The young goddess was caged within a paradise."

And Toph flinched at the last sentence that was spoken. She could see her life play out within the darkness of her disability all to clearly.

"Hidden away by the foliage and fruit trees, the young goddess felt no loneliness; for she knew not just how blind and alone she truly was... until one day. Other gods had stumbled their way into the paradise, and sought out the girl for her powers. They had created enough noise and havoc that the other beings heard of her existence."

Xiaolian fidgeted in her mothers arms as she eagerly listened to the woman. The child looked on with curious eyes. and a small smile that only encouraged the storyteller.

Zuko had let his attention waver to his wife and child for a mere second. And though Xiaolian was honest in her interest with the storyteller—Toph looked drained. There was that painful look on her face.

The Fire Lord quickly looked away. He didn't understand the rush of emotions filling his chest. And as quickly as he was distracted, Zuko placed his attention back to the foreigner.

"Then one day, a god of a much darker existence found this young goddess to be the light he yearned for. With each passing day the god sought out for the girl, cloaked in invisibility he took his time to watch her as a father to a child. His heart had softened towards her innocent, and honest heart... And then, he found her near a riverbank, watching her reflection as she slowly touched her face—a frown prominent."

"I can't leave," said the girl to herself. "But if only I had someone here to be with me. To share this paradise." And within a second the girl was grabbed from behind and taken down into the darkness by the god." And the storyteller continued on, her hands dancing around her with life and grace.

But her story fell on deaf ears as the Fire Lady recalled the memory of Zuko's reappearance within her life.

"Toph, it's been awhile." He had smiled at her and she didn't know; she concentrated on his speeding heart . "I have a favor to ask of you, Toph Bei Fong."

She understood then, of what he was asking of her—the beating muscle within her chest almost exploded as happiness coursed through it. It was later that night they shared a very strained, and awkward conversation in the privacy of the moonlit garden. She had tried to entertain him with Earth bending and small jokes she hoped he'd get.

"You know, I don't think I'd be cut out to be your next Fire Lady." Toph threw over her shoulder as she felt for the small vibrations of her koi fish. They flipped their tail fins in the small pond as if to beckon their blind maiden closer.

"I can't bend fire, and I'm too outspoken for you high and mighty type of folk." She smiled when Zuko coughed in embarrassment at how she labeled people so freely. She threw consequences to the wind and laughed like a child.

"Remember that time when I took that so called 'road trip' with you?" Toph said.

"I thought you said field trip? Not road trip." Zuko countered nonchalant.

Toph frowned and flicked her wrist in the Fire Lord's direction. The rock he was currently sitting on started to vibrate and move. Zuko's rump quickly fell to the hard ground as the rock vanished beneath him.

"Didn't your uncle ever teach you not to interrupt a lady, Sparky?" Toph scolded the male as he frowned at her and said under his breath quietly, "Yeah, he did." Zuko slowly got up and rubbed his sore backside.

Toph wasted no time in finishing her story. "I thought you'd get how I felt about you at that time, but obviously. You. Didn't"

The young Earth bender didn't blush too much as she thought back to the days of The War. Her heart ached when she remembered the way he broke off their small connection so easily with his "Yeah. That must have sucked." response.

"I thought to myself, "Oh well, there went my twenty minute confession right out the window! But it's ok, Toph! You don't need anybody except yourself." And Zuko watched the girl intently. He saw her tremble underneath the moon, kneeling down by the pond with her fingers running over the smooth surface.

"I knew instantly when you arrived that I couldn't live without myself or... you." Her confession lingered in the air.

And then he had to ruin it.

And Zuko said. "Things were complicated back then, Toph. I couldn't have been with you."

"You had someone else and who was I to intrude?" Her voice was so small. Silence was about to intervene until— "But things are different now."

Zuko was quick and shameless to say, "Will you marry me?"

"Well, I'm still here, Sparky. Aren't I?" She let herself give a toothy grin.

"Yes, Toph. You are."

"Then yes! I'd love to."

Things... were so much simpler back then. There was no dramatic procession of old farts digging their noses into other people's business like some old lion dog. It was just Toph and Zuko. Zuko and Toph. Basking in the love that was steadily growing.

But...

Over time that love faltered and was crushed by heavy gossip and wavering loyalties. Over time, that love seemed to have vanished as the Fire Lord felt the changes of his people as they waited for their Earth bending Fire Lady to give them hope. A hope in a form of a male heir.

Soon that love became one-sided. Toph wished it was her being embraced by her husband at night and not another woman. Toph wished her daughter could look at her father and not feel unwanted. Toph wished her daughter could be accepted by the Fire nation for her Earth bending. Toph wished that in the future her offspring would not be judged or branded by the world... And in the deepest most haunting darkness of her heart... Toph wished she could see.


	5. Know Me

Zuko was finding himself to be irritable within the up coming spring festival.

His eyes were always in slits, and he glared at the opposing bodies that flocked him with their questions, requests and commands. He couldn't handle another week of this. His stress was starting to show and that was never a good sign.

With the elders breathing down his neck to produce a male heir—by Toph or Mai—Zuko was becoming dangerous.

The Fire Lord had finally found a way to get out of today's meetings though. It was easy to find a loophole and make a quick dash for the nearest secret passage. As he went, Zuko's heart sped up by the thought of sleeping in for a few hours.

He was glad to be approached by nothing save the warm welcome of the silent palace halls. Zuko was quick to move as he went straight for his chambers. As he opened the door he was even more delighted by there not being a waiting female in his bed. He could really take a break from baby making.

Ridding himself of the heavy Fire Lord robes and elaborate materials that were draped around him, Zuko took the freedom of wearing simple cotton pants. And as the Fire bender threw himself underneath his bed sheets he reached over to his left for... No. She wouldn't be here. Not after what he had done to her.

Toph could barely look at Zuko anymore. And whenever she was quiet within his presence he had wanted to hold her close. He yearned to rub her bulging belly and talk to her about baby names for their child. But she wasn't there, and the lone Fire Lord did what Toph had done weeks ago.

He sought out her lingering scent within the cushions and sheets. He pulled the pillows close to inhale whatever was left of her. He found nothing.

He even went as far as to dive further, and further within the bed till he reached the end, and his head poked out. He still found nothing. Until... Zuko tore the sheets away and ran to the table that held the many brushes and hair ornaments Toph had. And he found it then, within the lowest part of the bottom drawer he found the emerald green scarf. A scarf that held Toph's family name and two little flowers at either corners of the silk fabric.

Zuko slowly placed the silk to his nose and he found her.

Now lying in bed with the scarf. Zuko —in the haziness of sleep and desire— found Toph. She twirled before him in the palace gardens, her hair was let down from the high and simple bun. Yes, this was Toph after she had birthed Xiaolian. The young maiden was full of life and strength.

Xiaolian at the time was merely an infant, and Zuko held his daughter with so much love and care as they both watched Toph idly Earth bend. Her moves were strong yet smooth, and she was quick to bend walls and small sculptures within mere seconds.

This was the memory that stayed with the Fire Lord. His heavy lids stayed shut as he lost himself...

And as quick as he met darkness... Zuko was thrown into a bright world.

There, he met a male. Possibly in his mid-twenties; definitely not in his thirties!

But this male held such a familiar face to the Fire Lord —Though, they had just met.

"Who are you?"


	6. Save Me

"Hello, Fire Lord Zuko."

The male bowed his head respectfully. "It truly is a pleasure to finally meet you."

Zuko's obvious frown didn't go unnoticed. The youth watched him in mild amusement as the Fire Lord's golden eyes peered suspiciously at him. Taking in the way he was dressed and how he had the fire emblem tattooed on his forehead so brazenly public. "Are you perhaps the spirit of the Fire Nation?"

The youth gave the biggest, and brightest smile he could muster. "It has come to my attention that all is not... well?"

It was a heavy sigh Zuko let out, his walls were slowly being pulled down as he began to speak. "I suppose even you know that I've been torn in two different directions. By what's expected of me and what's right." It was a known truth that being a Fire Lord was a difficult, and almost an impossible task. Because in all reality who truly ruled the Fire Lord?

The people did.

The council merely acted as the voice for those of lesser status. Though, even the council were distorted by their own selfish ideals and wants. But who was Zuko to refuse the greater good for his nation? Would he rather please a thousand, and displease a few members of his family?

Of course to the outsider things were easily thought of and remedied. But not so were true within the royal halls and chambers. Within Zuko's palace, the future was always the present topic.

How was he going to protect his Nation if there was a feud or war? How was he going to improve the economy and trades? What was Fire Lord Zuko doing that no one else could accomplish? How would his rule benefit the future of the Fire Nation?

Such were the thoughts of the people. And there was the rumor of how long the peace after The War was going to last. How long before newer, stronger enemies were to rise against the Fire nation?

Having many male heirs was the only way the people could be calmed.

What with many males ruling by their father's side the Fire Nation would surely be lead to a millenia of peace! Of course, the daughters were to be married off to gain the trust and loyalty of other civilizations. That was indeed the way of the High Class!

"You will be given heirs, Fire Lord, do not be swayed by the notion of daughters. But..." The Spirit heaved a sigh, and stared back at Zuko confidently—something flickered before his eyes. "Be warned, the enemy does not seek you from the outside."

And the scenery changed after the Spirit spoke. The serenity of the the open air and clouds surrounding them shifted to a raging fire within the royal's home. Servants and guards ran around them in some sort of excitement and they made their way towards the Agni Kai platform. Zuko was speechless.

"If you continue on as you are—then will you be able to find the courage to extinguish the flames of hate?"

"What are you talking about?" Zuko bellowed and he turned around to face the Spirit. But he was not there.

"Father, please! Help me!"

Zuko fell to his knees then. Before him stood his daughter. His daughter —And the many thousands of people who cheered for the fight to take place. It was a chaos that was all too familiar with him. Without much thought, Zuko touched his burn mark.

"I challenged you to an Agni Kai, Xiaolian! Now stand up and face your brother!" Zuko saw him. The Spirit... was his son.

"Just one more to get rid of and it will just be you and I, my love. You, me... and our son." Mai softly cooed to Zuko as she held him close to her; her lips touched his cheek as she kissed him.

"Father!"

The world seemed to have sped up when Zuko snapped his head in the direction of —Xiaolian was no more. Her body was eagerly engulfed by angry flames that gobbled her up as if she were a delicious meal... Zuko was haunted by what was staring back at him.

Xiaolian's eyes locked onto his own. Her white eyes... _Toph. _Her white eyes soon disappeared as the people gave their applaud and screams of satisfaction. And he knew then... Fire Lord Zuko knew that Toph and their children were gone.

All of them were gone.


	7. Hold Me

The atmosphere here was so calm and homely.

Xiolian listened to her mother's carefree talk of the Earth kingdom and the benders that resided there. And Toph continued to talk about the adventures she had as a child. To the two-year-old, Toph, was the Queen of the World. Queen of her world. Nothing less and nothing more. Toph was perfect to the silent child and she loved her mother greatly.

Xiolian's Earth bending wasn't as advanced as the other average children of Ba Sing Se. So with a heavy sigh the little girl felt as if she had failed her mother greatly. If only she could bend walls or boulders from the ground! If only she could make pillars and stone armor out of the earth below her! If only! If only...

"Close your eyes," Toph whispered to her daughter, a smile ever present on her young motherly face. "Now, what if I told you my first teachers were giant moles?" Toph waited for a response but instead got the small giggle from her child. "Don't think about it, feel it." Xiaolian mimicked her mom's actions. Palms placed flat against the wooden floor boards.

She felt nothing. Xiaolian concentrated harder. Still... nothing. Again the child concentrated. Her face scrunched up.

"Here's a small tip. Earth benders usually breathe." Toph stated in a matter-of-fact tone when she didn't hear Xiaolian breathe .

"Mommy?" Xiaolian blinked suddenly at how her whole body radiated with something.

Toph still had her smile. Below her daughter's hands were little bumpy walls coming from the cracks of the floorboards. She didn't have to see to feel the shape the earth took. She was proud and Xiaolian knew it.

"That's my little bender girl."

Suddenly, the baby within Toph's belly kicked at the commotion of Xiaolian's maid bursting through the sliding doors. The girl was frantic as she panted for breath. She spoke quickly to Toph, "My lady! I beg you to be quick! Something is wrong with the Fire Lord!" Min-Wei threw herself into a bow before her Mistress and daughter.

"Min-Wei, stay here with Xiaolian!"

"But Mommy—"

Toph felt her daughter clutch at her robe sleeves. "Don't worry, my little bender. I'll be back." Xiaolian was given a chaste kiss on her forehead and the child watched her mother slowly stand and dash out the door.

Mommy would be back. She always came back. Always...

Toph felt the varying vibrations through the wooden floor below her feet. She could pick each person out as she ran down the many hallways and corridors with little difficulty. Most of the servants got out of the way of the woman who was holding her very large belly. Some of the female workers followed their Mistress in concern for her and the child.

"Zuko!"

She could feel the commotion die down as she neared her husband's room... It was evident he was pacing from the inside, but the way his heart was pounding made the blind Earth bender fear the worst.

With a not to her head the large doors of the Fire Lord's chambers were thrown open with no effort. The doors shut as quickly as the Fire Lady entered quietly. Silence was what remained inside and outside. Zuko trembled at the rush of footsteps and gush of wind entering.

"Zuko?" His wife's voice was so small.

"Toph!" The male searched out his wife, and fell quickly to his knees when he found soft silk and a large lump. "Oh Toph!" Zuko chanted over and over again; his wife tried to find his face through the tangled black mess that was hair. Perhaps through another person's perspective; the Fire Lord looked to be a ragged beggar who knelt before a beautiful, and blind Lady.

"Shhh, Zuko... Zuko... What's wrong?" Toph was finally able to pry Zuko's arms away from her legs, and she knelt down in front her husband. One of his hands went instantly to the back of her head, and the other to the child that kicked within her belly. He seemed to have calmed himself down.

Obviously enough, the Fire Lord had slept through most of the day. Darkness had started to take lead of the sky and soft lamps and torches were lit to illuminate the large, red palace.

"You were gone. She was gone..." He was so shaken. So out of character.

Fire Lord Zuko never cried.

Not once had he permitted himself to cry before his wife and child.

Fire Lord Zuko... never cried... ever —until now.

"Sparky. I suggest you lay off the flaming fire flakes for awhile." Toph tried to tease lightly, but was met with Zuko thrusting himself forward —giving her a bone crushing embrace. He could feel Toph's love through the half hearted joke. Through his tears he slowly grinned. _I love her. I love her._

"Toph..." Zuko said softly.

His wife replied. "Yeah... I'm still here, Sparky. You still haven't let me go."

"I'm blind."


	8. Acknowledge Me

"Due to certain troubles that have risen—"

A frown was evident as Fire Lady Toph stood in annoyance at the cruelty of the old council men. "Listen here old man!" Toph bellowed —she took satisfaction at the cringe erupting around her. "I don't know where you wrinkly bags of trash get off on jumping your loyalties to different people but hear me!"

Toph's hands had come down so hard onto the table that it somewhat shook. "Zuko will rule over this nation! Blind or not! And I will stand by his side as he goes through this! Just because we are blind does not mean we are incompetent!"

The council men looked down somewhat discouraged at the pregnant woman. Their wives would probably be very proud of the young Fire Lady as she laid down her law. A few of the men nodded their heads in a silent agreement.

"Don't forget," Toph smirked, her head low and her white eyes peered up through the black strands. "I'm the best there is. And for you not to accept this can mean... serious consequences." Toph stated strongly, and the topic came to a stand still. The atmosphere was strained and heavy. The men weren't too horribly stupid as they acknowledged who exactly stood before them, and the power she held so easily within her hands.

And to NOT agree with Toph was asking all of Ba Sing Se to come knocking at their door. After The War, the new, and pregnant, Fire Lady had strong alliances with the large Earth bending city. Even after the extinction of the Air benders the Fire Nation was on the number one spot to be wiped out if another war was to happen.

With so much casualties during The War, Fire Lord Zuko, was a miracle to the many confused and fear-ruled people. To have to build up from nothing was what they admired their leader for... but, as always there were bad apples in a bunch of flourishing fruit trees.

Right now, was a time for two blind leaders to take back their dignity and respect.

Speaking of which. "With all due respect, Fire Lady Toph. I would like to have the Fire Lord's cousin, a medium for the spirits, to help solve the mystery of why our lord has fallen to such a fate." A younger council man said cautiously.

Toph sat down, finally, and contemplated the suggestion of the male. "He's blind, moron." Toph bit out suddenly. "But I will hear your request."

The council men looked to each other almost... in doubt at what was just being insinuated.

"A while ago the late Fire Lord Ozai had banished a family cousin from the Fire Nation when she proved to be... difficult." One of the men said quietly.

"She is no where near the communication level like the Avatar is to all the spirits. But she is more in tune with our nation's invisible inhabitants." Someone else added.

"I see. How old is this cousin of the family?" The Fire Lady asked nonchalantly.

And that's when utter silence befell the entire room. Some of the council men coughed and looked around at each other. Of course the blind Earth bender felt this and she wasn't deaf... they were pretty obvious with their disapproval.

"My lady... We do not know for sure. She was banished almost thirty years ago, but the rumors say that she barely looks a day over eighteen."

Toph raised her eyebrow to the man and turned her head in his direction. "Sounds familiar." She smirked and waved her hand dismissively. "We all know there are those out there that have certain abilities that we may not all possess. But only the Avatar can possess everything at the same time."

A council woman, one of a few that came to seek audience with the royals, spoke her mind mildly annoyed. "The Fire Lord's cousin is a hard woman to request. As Min said before, she is a difficult person."

The Fire Lady frowned and snapped back. "Then get to work. If she can shed light on what's going on then so be it. But if this is just one of those medical things then it can't be helped."

The council men (and woman), grunted their agreement and stood as their Fire Lady exited with her two maids.

The council prayed that it was just a spirit playing a dirty trick on their leader... But if it wasn't.


	9. Daddy Listen To Me!

Enter Zuko.

Blind.

And now, currently speechless.

The Fire Lord was sitting very quietly on his bed as he eldest fed him cut peaches. Rumor had it that the child specifically went out to fetch the fruit with her maid. But the atmosphere was very... awkward.

Little Xiaolian had come to terms of liking her father by the minute. She had tried to converse about the new hair sticks mommy had made from some fancy rock. And said hair sticks were now being bejeweled with an emerald and ruby. And Xiaolian was very chatty about the new weird tentacle pets mommy's bald, tattooed friend had sent from the Earth kingdom. And for almost two hours the child spoke nothing but pets, hair pins, drawing, flower picking, food eating... etc.

And for all of the two hours eating peaches. Fire Lord Zuko's response to his daughter was... well, he honestly didn't know what to say. It was a sudden shock to think he still had a kid after almost two years of marriage. He felt guilty.

He became his father, and though he was blind, he could see himself in the two year old.

Xiaolian's small chatter wasn't annoying in itself. He was just annoyed by the fact he couldn't think of anything to respond with. His daughter was upset and he couldn't blame her. She showed such strong emotions through the fork and peach now being stabbed at his mouth.

"Mommy told me," Xiaolian finally spoke after twenty minutes of heavy silence. "You don't talk much." It was a plain, and obvious fact that Zuko wasn't necessarily proud of.

"I should go." Zuko figured the past eight pieces of the peach that were shoved in his direction were the last of what he'd get. The bed sheets moved with his daughter as she slid off the side of the mattress. Her shoes tapped against the wooden floor boards towards the door.

"Xiaolian!" Zuko cringed at the pitch of his voice. "Please, don't go..." Well, that was a start.

There was shuffling and movement of fabric somewhere to his le—

"Whoa!" Zuko landed on his right side; a rather large pillow was chucked to the side of his head. Great. His eldest just used Earth bending to abuse him!

"What has Toph been teaching you?" Zuko scolded as he tried to sit up and straighten himself. Ah, too bad. That wasn't going to happen. Next thing the Fire Lord knew his daughter had now launched herself on top of him. She had tried to hug her father, but her hands reached only to the sides of his chest. Her cute —but futile attempts for a hug— moved Zuko.

Xiaolian had started to cry now. "Uh," Zuko stumbled on what to say exactly. He wasn't used to seeing nor hearing Xiaolian cry. Heavens, he never saw her cry before! Slowly the blind man embraced his daughter and placed his cheek on the top of her head. The girl moved her hands up to her father's neck and squeezed for all she was worth. She made her father a little bit purple from the choking hold.

"Why are you crying, Xiaolian?"

"Because you hurt me and mommy!" Xiaolian more than yelled into her dad's chest. "You never play with us! You never hug me! You never kiss mommy! You're a bad daddy!" She had began with crocodile tears and finally Xiaolian broke down into sobs. So far, her voice hadn't cracked one bit as she chewed Zuko out.

But she was right. And it hurt immensely.

His own daughter was breaking down his walls so easily. Just like Toph. The male couldn't help but tear up at this. His daughter was intelligent enough to lash out with her uncontrolled emotions about her pain. Unlike adults in the palace, children were more forgivable and easily handled. Adults couldn't so much as utter a word of discomfort from their hearts without swallowing their pride or without misunderstandings taking place. Xiaolian's innocence was charming. Little did she know just how much her words affected the leader of a great nation.

"Daddy's a coward. Forgive me." Zuko held his daughter closer, and tighter... he didn't want her warmth, her presence to escape. "It's not nice to be a bad daddy." Hmm, she was honest indeed. Zuko smiled at this.

"Forgive me, Xiaolian." _Forgive me... Toph._


	10. Talk To Me

"How is he?" Toph reached out for the female.

Toph's hands found their way to a youth's face. Soft and smooth like the surface of a small body of water. Having no sign of any sort of disfiguration from age or the harshness of the elements evident on her. Yes, she was indeed young... but why?

"My lady, this servant has spoken to your husband. This servant requests to seek solitude in a quiet place, please." The way she spoke was so shy and dainty.

"Of course,"

The conversation was almost six hours ago. By now the sun had set and darkness was reigning over the sky. And in Zuko's room there laid the royal family, all nicely knit together. The center of a happy family by an outsider's eyes.

Toph found comfort with her husband as she laid beside him while her fingers ran through dark hair. The Fire Lady hummed softly as she heard her daughter's soft snore beside her. The child was out cold and her back drew closer to her parents' warmth.

"Liu, my cousin... we knew each other as kids." Zuko yawned and he leaned in closer to Toph's belly. "She was the weird one out of the three kids. Her family had lost favor with my father. And Azula never liked her nor did Ty Lee nor... Mai." Zuko said numbly, he was drifting to and fro from sleep. His arms reached around his wife while his hands rested on his daughter's side.

Toph kept humming as she listened to Zuko's mild chatter, she couldn't help but smile every so often. Whatever induced her husband to start rambling was beyond her but she was silent as he spoke.

"I never saw her again after my banishment. They just vanished.. I was told they were all killed." And finally... Zuko fell asleep. His voice trailed off into the night and the royal family fell completely silent as the darkness took it's course.

And by the next morning Toph had made her way from the bed and opened the chamber doors. Needless to say the blind, pregnant woman had almost fallen over a body that sat in front of her husband's chambers. Toph was quick to scold and throw a fit at the person who got in her way. But after realizing who sat quietly before her Toph was quick to apologize.

"This servant has spoken to the nearby spirits."

Toph rubbed her eyes as she sat on the floor beside Liu. They began to whisper softly in the quiet corridor even though this meant the Earth bender would need help getting up; her stomach was larger than life itself.

"Tell me, Liu, what's going on?"

"The Fire Lord is being punished, Mistress. Punished for his transgressions against the Earth spirits."

"What do you mean punished by the Earth spirits?" Her whisper came out hoarse and rushed.

"This servant is told that he must understand his transgressions against the Earth spirits. It is not uncommon fo– "

"Understand what exactly?"

There was silence between the two females. Liu's heartbeat had not once sped up, her calm demeanor frightened the Fire Lady. "You, Mistress."


	11. Fear For Me

It had been four days since the arrival of Liu.

Each and every day she would spend time alone with the Fire Lord. Her hands would hold his gently as she closed her eyes and meditated with Zuko. The images, the voices, and the many faces she would encounter in her Master's mind where frightening if one was not prepared. But with each passing hour the small youth would silently greet each spirit. Too bad the Fire Lord couldn't see or hear them.

And it was always the same thing. Their anger had distorted the usual normal looking badger moles into gnarled beasts with long fangs and claws that reached for miles. And as always would sit a youth garbed in the simplest of cotton robes, and she would ask why they tormented her Master.

Their angry and low pitched voices would reach her ears. Her own soft voice could not calm the many creatures that surrounded her. Her slanted, dark eyes would be half open and lowered to the claws that were in close proximity.

"That human has tainted the bond between two great nations!" One of the spirits howled; his voice was like a monster. Completely distorted and filled with some fierce roar.

"Our ward has been witness to the bold and rash audacity of the Fire Nation! How much more must she take!" Another spirit hissed and it's dark, cloudy body seemed to circle Liu.

"She who carries the lives of our future!" Many of the spirits were loud and violent with their protests against the Fire Lord. And many of them had went as far as to physically grab Liu's arms and try to pull her apart.

"We want justice! We want revenge! We want repentance from him!" With the the darkness that engulfed the youth was instantly gone. Within a blink of an eye, the surrounding chamber was illuminated by the evening sun pouring through the oriental carved windows. The birds had never sounded so sweet to Liu or the heavy fragrance of incense smell so sweet and homely.

Liu stopped her wandering eyes and looked back to Zuko who still sat in front of her holding her hands. However... It was Liu who gripped the Fire Lord's larger ones with a deathly hold and she gasped at the realization.

"Have they said anything else?" Zuko's voice was hopeful and he raised his head to her, white eyes stared back at black orbs.

"Yes. Their words were more clearer than before. And my lord..." Liu pulled her hands away from Zuko's and lowered her face.

"You have tainted the bond between you and your wife. Her majesty holds the future to many of the spirits and possibly nations. But for you to easily break from her side to another... woman's... The spirits have felt betrayed by your two-faced loyalty." Liu huffed the information out, and got some sort of satisfaction by the look Zuko gave her. It was about time to get the pressure and uneasy feeling off of her chest, and it felt so good to do so.

"So it's because I took a concubine? Just because I took another woman to my bed? Why is it such a big deal? I was pressured! I needed a child! I need an heir! A MALE HEIR!" Zuko had stood and thrashed around his room, his hands clenched into fists and sweat profusely covered his smooth skin. The red cotton pants and shirt were starting to darken at the liquid running through it's fibers.

"You will get an heir." Liu stood and made her way towards the exit of Zuko's chambers, behind it awaited Toph and her child. "For my mistress is with twins..."

* * *

><p><em>I hope this has cleared up some of the confusion of Zuko's predicament.<br>And for those who are still confused...:_

**Zuko has been struck by blindness because of his infidelity. Marriage is a dead serious commitment with the spirits and sleeping around isn't on their 'ok-go' list on things for husbands or wives to be doing. Especially, since it's Zuko and Toph. The two most influential people of their nations.**


	12. Can You See Me

Her eyes stung like something fierce.

Toph had sprung up from bed when her face had started to burn. It felt as if someone had placed a flame right next to her skin. The pain that increased when she touched any part from the neck up was unbelievable. Everything either throbbed or ached; words could not describe the horrendous feeling of a thousand bugs crawling underneath the many muscles and veins.

And why did she not cry out?

She thought her voice had reached the highs of mountains, but Toph merely sounded small moans and groans as she tried to find the large vase of water located somewhere near the doors. At last! The liquid hit the female hard in the face and drenched her black hair. Sweat and water mixed.

The thin red robes she wore were now sopping wet down to Toph's feet. The pain subsided and she blinked.

Once.

Twice.

Till eyes that were pale and without color saw... saw the light of the moon being filtered through the open roof of her summer room.

"I can see? I can see..." The life forming in her belly kicked and seemed to buzz with a sort of happiness that could not be described.

"I CAN SEE!"


	13. Recognize Me

The rain was relentless.

Clouds were painted over the once still blue sky, every shade of gray oozed depression for miles, and clear droplets like tears fell on unsuspecting victims. Today of all days should have been a glorious day. But this day... Chaos erupted all over the palace.

The council had been gathered and a Fire Lady who was once blind but now could see... Stared at the gaping elders that trembled with surprise.

"Wow, not something I'd want to see on my first day but..." Toph joked and broke out one of her famous smiles.

The humor she had birthed seemed to die away as quickly as it came. The room was unsteady, for the once banished relative of the Fire Royals sat so closely and calmly beside their lady.

"My lady! Is it true? Can you see?" One councilman spoke in utter shock .

The way Toph used her sudden vision made the council weary of the trickery the spirits played. Some were glad and others were confused at the impossible... Or so what had been impossible. The green eyes curiously roamed over the vastness of the red room. Never had Toph seen this color 'red' in such abundance. Liu had told the female about how the Fire Nation was well known for this color, and how the other nations had their own respective colors too.

Such things were trivial when blind but now... Now this new found ability was far too much and far too complex for Toph to understand so... abruptly. Should she close her eyes and keep them hidden or should she proudly display the ability to the wavering loyalty of her people?

"This servant has spoken to the spirits, my lords and ladies." Liu spoke up finally!

A few hours ago when Toph had awoken to such a violent terror of her skin feeling as if it was melting the woman was frightened. Frightened beyond all belief. She didn't know what had happened or what she was seeing for the first time. Being surrounded with the vibrations of the world underneath one's feet was a hard feat to accomplish... So now... This thing to see... It was different for sure!

Luckily, Liu had burst through the door along with Toph's maids and a midwife. All five of the women had thought their Fire Lady had gone into labor. On the way the midwife verbally made her concern about the early birth and the many complications. The maids were quiet as they threw open the doors to their Lady's summer chambers.

That night things were alive with all the women.

When the commotion had died down somewhat Liu made her way back to her room. There, she had started to meditate to speak with the spirits however this time... She was greeted with a different spirit, and the distorted monstrous beings that had tormented her days ago were gone.

This spirit... Was a young male.

"Hello there." His voice was smooth and deep and he gave Liu the chills. He was beautiful, and resembled Fire Lord Zuko without the long hair, and strong facial features.

Liu almost lost herself to the beauty that stared at her. Gracefully Liu fell to her knees and made to bow to the being but he stopped her. Half kneeling the male held onto the female's arms and smiled gently. "Oh spirit, I beseech you to explain this servant's mistress! This servant is confused at why her lord has lost his vision while her mistress can see! Oh please!"

The male eased himself down and even though he sat on the backs of his legs; he still managed to tower over the female youth. His hands were large but warm as they touched Liu's face. "Don't sweat it, kid. You're going to get wrinkles with all this worrying."

Liu was at a loss for words, and she assumed that she was gaping like a fish by now. "Then what shall this servant tell her mistress, Sir?"

The space around them was pure white and it held no hostility as when she sat with the distorted badger moles. The atmosphere was so... Calm... So forgiving and compassionate Liu almost lost herself once again.

And such wisdom came from this male's mouth. "Do what you can, with what you have, where you are."

Liu gasped when the male placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. "Oh, Sir!" The sudden kiss was baffling for it didn't feel like a kiss a father would give to his daughter or a brother to his sister. "I'll see you real soon." The male chuckled and the white dissolved along with him.

And when morning came that day the sun was quick to vanish, and clouds were quick to roam their will in the sky. The rash council meeting was held when word got out that the Fire Lady could see! So there they all sat. Looking or not looking at each other. Liu spoke the words of the spirit and many of the councilmen sat in silence.

What did this mean for them? What were they to do now that their Fire Lord could not see while their Fire Lady could? And how about the rest of the nation? What were they to think about the odd switch of things. So many questions.

"Whatever the case may be of this seeing is believing," One councilman said as he thoughtfully stroked his beard. "What about the child our Fire Lady carries? Is there word of a daughter for sure or even a so—"

"Oh for crying out loud!" Toph bellowed. "I have twins, you crazy old man!"


	14. Do You Love Me?

Toph had given birth in the fall.

The hours of spasms and pain never seemed to cease and there was a constant worry. The mid-wife had said that birthing twins would take it's toll on the small Earth bender's body by the time the contractions had started to happen. The woman assumed that one of the twins had to be bigger, for the Fire Lady cried and wailed at the pain from trying to push out a child. Toph pleaded with her worried maids that the child had to be taken out some other way.

It seemed endless.

And finally with what little strength she had... Toph pushed and pushed and pushed.

Zuko sat out in the gardens waiting, beside him sat his young cousin who played the Erhu. The bow flowed effortlessly over the strings and the traditional tune emitting from the two stringed instrument calmed the atmosphere like magic.

But in the darkness a lone woman seethed to herself as she heard two babies crying in the night.

Sweat was a thin sheen over Toph's yellow toned skin. Her black hair faded into the darkest part of the dimly lit room while brown eyes scanned over the women who silently worked with her children.

And two bundles found themselves nestled on either side of Toph. The female was quite larger than the male who fussed and shifted in his sleep.

"Toph..?" Zuko whispered hoarsely, Liu bowed her head as she entered the room, her hand led Fire Lord Zuko to the large bed.

The Fire Lady smiled up to her husband. He was handsome, more so than she had ever thought him to be. Being blind, one never really lingered on someone's appearance. But now... Her heart had started to beat so fast within her chest that she let such simple words slip from her mouth.

"Not bad for an Earth bender, eh?" she laughs and nuzzles closer to the large hand making contact to her face. So warm... "I love you so much, Zuko."

But Zuko... He couldn't bring himself to say it. In the past, he would have said he loved her. In the past, he would have said he married her for love and not her influence. But this wasn't the past. And he couldn't bring himself to say it. "You did well, wife."

And Toph realized that those pale eyes held more emotion than her colored ones ever did. And what she saw broke her heart in two.


	15. Did you betray Me?

The baby boy and girl cooed back to their loving mother and elder sister.

Xiaolian had taken to her new siblings and she knelt beside her mother rubbing the soft heads of her brother and sister. She smiled back at the chubby faces and stuck her tongue out playfully.

Zuko... he listened to the loud giggling, and squeals of his family a few feet away. His heart was troubled and various things made themselves known, the heart within him became unsteady and Zuko began to doubt himself.

"_Talking to yourself again, Fire Lord Zuko?"_

Zuko inhaled slowly, his head started to throb and he rubbed his temples, perspiration slowly formed over his skin. He was nervous for some reason. Something had been watching him, coiling their presence tightly around his throat, suffocating his space.

"_You have an heir, selfish lord. You have the world within your hands... But... Something is... Missing?"_

Zuko's mind blanked as a name popped into his head. Mai... Yes, Mai.

"_Oh Mai... Your first love, first everything... first heartbreak. But you have her now.."_

No, that was a lie. Zuko was torn between two women. Mai was a woman who could fire bend, a woman who he remembered running through the dark with, nestled underneath the moon as they made love in the thickest part of the bamboo forest. But that didn't last long, her status at the time wasn't enough for her to marry the new Fire Lord.

Mai did not hold enough wealth or power to rule successfully beside Zuko. But Toph, yes... The Earth bender was a perfect candidate. And there was history between them, a simple yet somewhat strained history.

"_Oh, you cruel man... You lied to her, lied to your wife... Lied and tore up her heart."_

Suddenly, the twins began to thrash and scream unexpectedly. Zuko jumped at the loud screeching. The babies were quickly attended to as Toph called forth her maids. The Fire Lady was still very weak from childbirth and ever since she had been quietly watched by the loyal women. Said loyal women were quick to situate their Fire Lady to the bed and place all three of her children close.

The chamber was calm once more.

But no one dared near their Fire Lord... The space around him was dark and smoldering. The panicked look on his face made the maids cower and avoid eye contact. With white eyes Zuko looked to be a monster.

"_Mai couldn't give you everything but Toph could... The loyalty that wavers is not those of the people or the council but..."_

"Mine." Zuko bit his bottom lip as he was assaulted by the scattering images of Toph.

At 12 Zuko acknowledged her as the youngest Earth bender who could see the world. At 16 he saw a rebellious teenager who was coming to grips with her status in the world. At 17 he proposed to her by means of strengthening the Fire Nation. At 18 she freely wore her heart on her sleeve and the affections she had for him.

The images stopped. Stopped to one memory he had of her. The first night they had together. The memory brought back emotions of betrayal on his part.

Whenever Zuko had laid with his wife. He was merely fueling the desire of having an heir on the first try.

But Toph's body put up a persistent fight against him. And when she finally had a child it was... a girl.

Zuko had left Toph for weeks to fume by himself in a separate chamber. The lit candles that were scattered all over the floor flared through out the night as realization hit the young Fire Lord.

He needed a concubine. A concubine to have a male heir... And he knew just who to put in such a position. Sadly, Zuko did not hit two birds with one stone as he predicted. Eventually, his wife gave birth to a son and a daughter... That made things even more complicated. He hadn't thought this far into his plan.

Toph wasn't suppose to birth twins. She wasn't suppose to birth a male. At least, not this time.

"_But she did..."_


	16. Great One, speak to Me!

Liu meditated alone in her chambers.

"Oh spirits," the female whispered softly. "This servant is confused."

A darkness had materialized around the royals only weeks after the arrival of the twins, Bang and Dao-Ming. Abruptly, Liu had excused herself from the room and she threw herself in constant meditation ever since. It was a four day disappearance on Liu's behalf, the spirits somewhat weren't in the mood tot alk to her. She wasn't sure why but she never ceased calling for a nearby spirit that could give her more in-depth information.

Until finally... in the quietness of her mind she found someone she knew all too well.

"Uncle Iroh?"

The old man jumped as he sipped his tea, the hot liquid dribbled down his chin and through his beard. His eyes gave off a knowing gleam once he recognized the female. "It is great to see you again, my dear!" His voice was music to Liu's ears and the female threw herself into a bow before him.

* * *

><p>Bang - Nation<p>

Dao-Ming - Shining Path


	17. My dear, entertain Me

It was easy to talk with him; a man who knew you and those in your company.

His greeting to her was as if he still lived. Happy and interested. As a child, Liu had found company in the silent shade of the willow tree. Azula had never approved of her existence and made sure the strange relative had far little to no contact with Zuko or her friends. So thus, many days were spent with Liu watching silently as the others played without her.

And under the willow tree, where her black orbs traveled to the Prince of the Fire Nation, Liu would smile her secret smile and bid her cousin well... but sadness still gripped her heart. Tears would always threaten to spill over the heavily lashed eyes.

Until... "Why, hello." Iroh had came upon her one day; when the tears seemed to be a bigger threat than usual. She wore a very simple gold and crimson embroidered hanfu, and was unprepared by high status company. These were her 'playing' clothes and she was embarrassed to be caught in such fabrics.

Nevertheless, his presence was intriguing to the small child and she stood quickly to bow her head. "Hello, Great Elder."

Iroh merely smiled and patted Liu's head. "Come, join this old man for tea."

Liu looked up and nodded with respect. "Yes, Sir!"

"Please, my dear, call me Uncle Iroh!" he chuckled. "Sir and Great Elder make this old man feel ancient." Iroh winked at the child and and in return got a smile.

Their friendship solidified through the many days Liu would quietly sit with Iroh. Many weeks had passed to where she finally felt comfortable enough to speak of her ability to communicate with the spirits. When he was alive, Iroh would tell her many things. He taught her many wise proverbs, taught her respectful words, taught her how to interact with the higher beings.

And through his kindness, they became close friends.

Now, the friends were reunited through desperation and much needed guidance.

"I am troubled, my dear, to see Zuko in such a state." They sat in front of each other, sipping Jasmine tea, eyes lowered in thought as they conversed softly. They were lost to the world as they thrived in the moment.

"I cannot do anything, Uncle. Her majesty is weak... and his majesty is deaf to our concerns." Liu's voice escaped her in a big whoosh of a sigh. She felt tired suddenly; probably by the calming effects of the tea.

Iroh stroked his beard and nodded at a new idea that had made itself known. "I will speak to Zuko face to face."

Liu's demeanor changed suddenly and she stood up quickly. "Uncle!" she gasped and placed a hand to her chest. "Are you even allowed to?"

Abruptly, Iroh's loud laughter echoed around them. The cheerful sound was a melody to Liu's ears, it had been ages since she had heard that familiar laugh, and the way his eyes turned upwards it was if his eyes were smiling back at her.

Iroh calmed and waved his hand for Liu to sit back down where he in turn would graciously pour more tea for them. "I have asked for one wish." he sipped the hot liquid and sighed contently. "But this old man must ask for your help once more, Liu."

His eyes never lost their youthful mischief as they twinkled. He was grinning from ear-to-ear as if he knew the biggest secret ever and would not tell.

"What must I do..?"

* * *

><p><strong>Liu<strong> (Chinese) - _Willow Tree_

In certain cultures, the willow tree is known for being a feminine symbol. It also ties in with death, healing, fertility and in the Celtic horoscope equality, resiliency, sensitivity, toughness and tolerance.


	18. Do you see me Zuko?

He weeped before the portrait of his deceased Uncle.

Tears had never spilled so heavily before, hands never clutched so needfully, and a heart within a lean chest had never been in such a sorrow as it was now. He was filled with self-hate and desperation.

How had he become such a monster?

How did he grow so dark, so depraved and so... sad?

"Uncle... Uncle! W-why d-did you leave m-me!" Zuko wailed and pounded his fists against the hard floor boards below him. No one could hear his broken screams, no one could hear such a heart beat for attention.

He was alone because he chose to be alone. He would isolate himself from them... He had to protect them, from himself.

"W-what h-have I-I d-done?" Zuko's voice lowered to sobs and he let the tears fall freely as they may. He would not with hold his emotions anymore.

_Be free my hatred. Be free my pride. Be free my selfishness. Leave me to wallow in pity. To wallow in my guilt._

"Daddy, don't you love... us?" At night, he could hear his children's voices. Such sweet little voices they had, but they clawed deep at his heart. The wounds they left from their sorrow crippled his thought process.

But then... her voice would come. Her voice would soothe all the pain away. She would soothe his heartache.

"Mai?" He heard the chamber's doors open and before him...

"Hello... Zuko." Iroh spoke so softly, as if he was speaking to a youth and not an adult. The older male's face held such a serenity that Zuko... forgot that his Uncle had died so many years ago. He was tangible, so real... so alive.


	19. My dear, entertain Me PRT II

_"What must I do?" Liu knitted her brows together in evident confusion._

_Iroh's demeanor completely changed then. The air around them was like a noose suffocating the young female, she dreaded the words that were to spill from the male's mouth._

_"I have one wish, Liu." Iroh started. "To see him again—" he stopped and looked painfully at the youth. "I must ask that we exchange places. That is the downside of this contract with the spirits."_

_Before Iroh, a small girl broke into a smile, reached over the table, grabbed both his hands within her own and said. "Is that all?" And then, a sweet little giggle escaped her lips. "For you, Uncle, I would give my remaining days. I would give my abilities... Anything you ask... I would give it freely. Only to repay your kindness."_

_Iroh's eyes were suddenly misty, liquid spilled from the corners of his eyes, down his cheeks and he lowered his head. Crying. How selfish he had become to beg for a child to give up her life._

_Abruptly, the pagoda they inhabited had smeared from red to black. Mist covered the light pouring through the open windows and doors, covered Liu and finally... she vanished. Iroh sat dumbfounded as the darkness overtook what was left of the serenity of a garden to his left; the sun began to set over the horizon— to conclude the contract between man and spirit._

_And for Iroh to come back, Liu had to give up the remaining time she had. Enough time for him to set things straight, enough time for Zuko to ease his heart... to ease his self hate and his guilt..._

_And in the real world, Liu's body slowly morphed into that of an old gentleman who eased from death to reality._

_All of the people who held memories of the spirit speaker were erased save for Toph and Zuko. But to the world, Liu was no one except a name that meant... Willow Tree. A gnarled, weeping tree that was to be reincarnated into a next life._

_To the world... Iroh had not died._

* * *

><p>So yep. Liu died. My own character has been killed off -cries-<p>

Uncle has come back to help his nephew, because Zuko is a man without prorities.

THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU GUYS! Your comments make me smile, regardles if they're totally random :D


	20. We begin anew, just as the sun rises!

They ran into the night. Disappearing without a trace as to beat the rising sun.

They found a cliff, a beautiful place to watch the sun rise to its fullest, found a place to bathe in the golden light. And when they caught their breath they sat down and tried to start a conversation with tea.

"Uncle..." Zuko's voice was a croak against the sweet songs of the birds around them.

Iroh placed a hand on Zuko's shoulder and shook his head. It was okay, he didn't need to say anything. He was here.

Yes, Iroh was here right beside him... Zuko had fallen too far and too long... And things needed to be set straight; he realized that.

And that was it...

From a far distance in the sky, a female with dark eyes, watched delightfully as her friend laid peace to her Fire Lord's heart.

"Good luck, old friend."

* * *

><p>Fret not. This is merely a bridge to what is to come for the Royal family.<p>

Thank you for staying so close to this story for so long!  
>Also, many thanks to all the lovely people who have added the story to their favorites or alerts!<p>

**!I really appreciate it!**

  
><strong><span>P.S.<span>** I know that there is still the matter of Mai being able to Fire Bend. Because in the original show she wasn't able to.  
>Well, I'll explain that soon for Iroh is going to have a heart-to-heart chat with Mai personally. And then... You'll be able to hear her side of the story.<p> 


	21. Oh Zuko, you nitwit

Enter Zuko and Iroh. One a Fire Lord and nephew to a wise old Fire Royal.

"Uncle," Zuko held the green glazed tea cup within his hands firmly. "I know why I'm blind. Toph, she still doesn't know—or at least... she might know but probably hasn't connected the dots yet..." Zuko said hurriedly, inhaling the scent of the tea below him, he sighed contently.

Iroh knew that everything centered around his young nephew at the moment. The problems coming from left to right was all on Zuko's shoulders and the elder male could not believe the kid was in a rut... again. As unfortunate as things were, Zuko had to learn his lesson and Iroh was praying that the spirits would let him interfere... just a little bit.

Nodding his head, Iroh spoke gently to Zuko. "Have you ever imagined what it must be like to be... her?"

The question made Zuko raise his head and turn it in the direction of his Uncle. Of course the Fire Lord shrugged his shoulders but quickly shook his head 'no' in final confirmation. At this, Iroh couldn't help but heave a heavy sigh, yet he still managed to grin a little bit at the naivety of the boy next to him.

"She's come a long way, Zuko." Iroh paused to sip his cooling tea.

"What do you mean, Uncle?" Zuko asked impatiently.

A chuckled filled the surrounding air and birds flew out from the trees behind the two lounging males.

"When I was in the spirit realm... I was allowed to watch you two from afar, you see." Iroh quietly sipped his tea as he watched Zuko from the corner of his eyes. The look was sheepish and somewhat mischievous, and the elder found amusement at the bright red coming to the surface of Zuko's face.

Of course Iroh didn't say anything to his nephew about the blush and continued to talk. "It was nice to see the way Toph looked at yo—"

"Wait! Toph? I thought we switched the topic to Mai!" Zuko interrupted loudly.

Silence.

"_Well, that was smooth, Fire Lord Zuko." _The voice within Zuko's head teased. _"How could you not see that he was blatantly talking about your WIFE... not the other... one."_

Zuko coughed and drank all of his tea in one go. He hacked this time as the hot liquid ran right through him. The situation just got even more awkward. "I'm sorry, Uncle... But you sounded like you were talking about..."

Silence.

"Uncle?"

Still, silence.

"Really, Zuko? One just wasn't enough..?"

Silence... On Zuko's part...

Well, that answered a lot.

Iroh smirked. This was going to be a long morning filled with tea sipping, and talking to a blind lump on a log.


	22. Your plan isn't looking so good, Zuko!

Iroh stared incredulously at his nephew.

The younger of the two had just confessed the entirety of his sins all the while living as the Fire Lord to a great nation... Sins like, a growing lust for an old flame, betrayal to his family... and influencing the council to justify his selfish desires and needs.

"My boy, to have seen it was startling enough but to... to hear such a confession!" Iroh blinked rapidly and took a long swig of his tea. His heart began to beat a little too much...

Zuko wasn't too happy by how things just came spilling out either; it sounded far worse than how he thought it to be. But then again, the Fire Lord _**didn't**_ _think_ too horribly much for if he did... well, he wouldn't be in such a situation.

"Uncle," Zuko frowned sadly. "What should I do? I feel so torn between them! Mai has been there for me! Yet, Toph has influence and wealth... and we have three children together!" Iroh could see the shifting loyalty behind his nephew's face.

"Zuko," Iroh said gruffly. "You must choose what is right for your nation, and what is right for your family! Do not forget, that the reason you were struck blind was by making the wrong choices!" The severity of the older male's voice seemed to shake the very earth beneath them.

"You're telling me to give up on Mai then..." A frown was far more obvious than the uncertainty running through Zuko's head. "Because... in the end..." the male was caught in his train of thought. "I'm just using the both of them, aren't I, Uncle? But I married Toph before the spirits... And Mai... She's just..."

"Zuko, do you feel indebted to her?" The question was simple; but hard to answer on the Fire Lord's part.

"Yes, I kind of do... Uncle, I feel bad for not marrying, Mai, in the first place because we were in love! But..."

"But she didn't have influence like, Toph... Indeed, Zuko, your greed runs far and wide." Iroh's words stung like salt to fresh wounds, and it made his nephew flinch at the coldness felt directed at him.

"And so, you thought if you were to have both of the women you desired, things would go perfectly fine, right Zuko?"

"Well, no—I mean yes! W-wait—that's not what I—" The nephew stumbled and tripped over the words to relay a reasonable excuse.

"Zuko!" Iroh bellowed as he glared fiercely at his nephew. The heightened volume of Iroh stilled the young male and he furrowed his eyebrows together in the guilt as it washed over him. "Three children, Zuko! Two girls and a male! Both can exceed you well beyond your own years! Both can take the throne and both can rule!"

"Uncle... I'm sorry." Zuko's voice was feeble as it was meaningful.

"Don't apologize to me, nephew. You must ask forgiveness to your wife, children and the spirits!" Iroh's hand came to rest on the shoulder of the Fire Lord as he spoke gentler. "What are their names, Zuko?"

Zuko gaped in the direction of his Uncle as he exhaled slowly. "The boy's name is Bang and his sister is Dao-Ming and the eldest is Xiaolian."

Nodding his head Iroh poured himself another cup of tea but halted his actions when he felt a firm grip on his upper arm. "I'm scared, Uncle. If Mai is pregnant... then I'll have to take responsibility and..." Zuko couldn't think anymore of the impending consequences for his actions.

"And you will face consequences, Zuko." The curt response triggered the memory of the confrontation with the male spirit who stood on the Agni Kai platform. The memory moved forward to the image of his daughter burning in a heap as she cried out for her father. Yet, Mai's voice came through as she said such chilling words.

_"...it will just be you and I, my love. You, me... and our son." _


	23. How you doing, old geezer?

She stared at Iroh in utter shock as she sat beside her husband on the throne.

Toph couldn't breathe for she suddenly knew not how. Before her stood a man she thought she would never see ever in her life. Such a mistake she had made for said man smiled brightly at her and she lost all rational thought.

"Hello, Fire Lady Toph." Iroh bowed his head as he pressed his right fist gently to the open palm of his left hand in a respectful bow.

Words would not come to Toph and she abruptly stood. How should she speak with him..? He had been dead for many years and to suddenly see a man of his caliber bowing before her... she couldn't—

"How dare you!" Toph spat out harshly, Zuko's eyebrows rose in confusion and he began to question his wife's harsh words. "Toph! What are you doing!"

Of course, he was ignored by her and she continued her onslaught. "You think that you could just walk in here? How'd that cross your mind?" respect and formalities were forgotten as Toph got closer... suddenly, a beautiful smile broke the hardened Fire Lady's mask. "I thought you knew better, ya old geezer. I don't tolerate formalities with you, I figured we were past that! What with all that tea talk we had in the past."

Iroh knew then what she was talking about, the young woman's arms spread open and the two of them embraced. Suddenly, Toph lost control of herself and began to cry. "Can't believe I'm saying this, but—It's nice to see you!" And the two of them burst out laughing through their tears.

Toph began to glow with relief at the thought of Iroh being another source of strength for her and her children. There was a beauty to behold at two old sage eyes twinkling up at her. The bright amber orbs flashed a secret sanctuary for Toph's heart and in return her brown orbs permitted her feelings to pour out freely.

She didn't have to hide herself from Iroh.

She could fight this lone battle as long as she knew he would be standing by the sidelines... smiling his great big, old smile.

"I've missed you, Toph." Iroh whispered lovingly.

"Same here, old man." Toph replied as she placed a kiss to his cheek.


	24. Mai Heart

She had sacrificed so much... And for what?

A couple glances over his shoulder to her? A couple smiles at the sound of her voice? A now empty bed that only met the coldness of either party. She couldn't sleep there anymore. Funny how she had taken all the blankets, all the pillows and made a nest up against the large window with the view of the Fire Nation just a little ways in the distance.

It brought her in a mellow state of mind where she found herself traveling too often.

She had given up her life, her reputation, her loyalties, respects... Pride... to him. And how did he return her willingness to a life of servitude?

Nothing.

Not a child to call their own. Not even a love to look back on.

They had bathed in the emotion of love in their youth, indeed. But now, gentle caresses and naps underneath the sun within each others arms were forgotten trinkets of the past. Before his banishment she had made a promise to him.

She would give up her Fire bending and find other means to fight...

She would give up an identity to prove that she was true and patient. That she had him in the highest respects... But he had given up on her, after he had returned to her in the Fire Nation their once heated looks were now—shy, unsure, whimsical flirts that made Mai spiteful.

Her heart was half way hardened by the unsteady road to regain a passionate relationship. How dare he act this way when she conformed herself into a whole other being! Her Fire bending would not come when summoned, a new grace blessed her but... for what?

In their youth, Zuko was the first to act in hopes of regaining their diminished affection. In their youth, such things were objects to be desired and nurtured to blossom into a strong, mature, adult love. Even after the war, and after his ascension to the throne they held a deep, meaningful connection with each other.

Until... she just wasn't enough to fulfill his needs. He needed someone stronger, better, more influential.

He needed Toph.

And he left her.

Again.

..._but not for long..._

_**Because... then... he just forgot her altogether.**_


	25. This Heart Beats Only For You

I enjoyed the look on his face.

Iroh of the Fire Nation. The Great Dragon Of the West.

He was looking at me with such pity. Such remorse.

It was never his fault that things had progressed to such a spontaneous ending. It wasn't his fault for my undoing.

I understood that I crossed boundaries, and I was merely being punished for my bit. Yet... I hoped I would live long enough to see Zuko get his. Being blind just isn't enough... It never is enough.

Zuko needed more. More of a grand punishment... He needed to pay for EVERYTHING.

Everything he had done to me.

Everything he had done to Toph.

Everything he had done to his children.

Everything he had done to the Spirits.

And so... It's fitting to say, I am the grand punishment. Is it selfish? Really..? Can it be selfish to know that I was the one to break that fool's heart instead of vice versa? Instead of him... breaking my heart? Time and time again?

"Are you certain?" Iroh questioned me, and I couldn't help but strive in the silence as we sipped some sort of luxurious tea of his.

I needn't answer him. Everything was going as planned... Going as **they **planned.

It's amusing however... They all thought I had a hidden agenda for myself. Something around the lines of over throwing the Fire Lady and her offspring? Ridiculous. I was no real threat to her.

But I did want to see Zuko break before me.

I wanted him to feel so many negative things... Because... He never understood. Not once.

"I've miscarried. Twice already..." It was as plain and obvious as day. How could I put any emotion to the statement when I've already cried my fair share of tears? "My body, is losing this fight." I said with nonchalance as I readied myself to take leave.

And for a moment... He seemed as if he would speak... But I stopped him.

"I would appreciate it if you don't mention this to Zuko." Finally, my voice took a much gentler approach. "I'm taking this quite nicely, Uncle," I smile a genuine smile. "The spirits know that my time has come... And I would be wise to accept the peaceful passing. Don't you agree?" My resolve was breaking!

"Mai, my dear..." Iroh stood now... His hands reaching out for my frail body. "I have always loved you as my own. Regardless, of the things in the past..."

I couldn't stop them now. The warm, welcoming embrace was that last crack going through my rock solid dam... And the torrent of emotions escaped freely... Their presence ran down my cheeks.

I cried.

I cried... and... I knew...

_I_...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Was_...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Always_**...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Loved_**...

* * *

><p>For those who want a better understanding.<br>Mai has an illness, which has caused her to miscarry in the past and has made her lose significant amount of weight.  
>I'm not putting a name to the illness, as you know... Back in Old Asia, illnesses were rampant and there was always something floating around.<p>

This is one of those illnesses.

I will let you come to your own conclusion if the Spirits cursed her with the illness or if she had always been ill from the start... And/Or if the Spirits are just being nice in moving her along faster to Death's doorstep.

And with the last bit, "..._I was always loved..._" It's more of a statement for Mai coming to grips that even if her parents were just ushering her along in life, or the fact she was mainly used by Azula, and again... mainly used by Azula's brother in the sense of an emotional rock... She had always been loved by Iroh. Regardless if she knew in the past, or had even an inkling of a thought. A daughter/father love, what have you.

Because, from what I understand from Mai... She doesn't seem like the person to be lovable. I mean that in a sense of her being so cold natured and impassive towards things. I'm sure from the conditioning of her parents she turned out to be rough around the edges, yes... but... It all comes down to the fact... Mai would still want some sort of knowledge and experience of someone telling her in very raw words that she has indeed been loved. Whether she knew it, liked it or even acknowledged it.

She was loved.

Because it's different if a boy tells you he loves you straight out... But it's more and meaningful for a man who has watched you from the sidelines, seen you grow, fought against you... To tell you that even though you have an ugly side... You're still beautiful and you're still on his mind.


	26. Gone With The Wind

Zuko. Why must you show yourself like this to them? To me?

Was finding out that your bed warmer had left... such a bad thing? I see you there, my love, standing as you hold onto a hair pin. It makes my heart clench that you still have her on your mind. On your priority list.

But I have suffered just as much, you fool! No—YOU IDIOT! I've suffered for our children! Look at me, Zuko!

LOOK AT ME!

Do you see what you've made me? I did all that you wanted, I bore you children... and yet... you can't even look at me..? Why am I being punished for your selfish desires..? Haven't I sacrificed more than enough..? Or do you need me to disappear—just like her?

"She left a letter," I say as I unfold the parchment. My fingers work without my consent, my lips spill words that I wish I did not understand.

"I am free." You flinch at the simple words.

She left.

And yet... I'm still here.


	27. Feeling Good

Sight did not hold it's spell on Toph much longer.

The once elevated state of happiness of just seeing how the world looked... diminished soon after.

Toph became irritated at the many faces glaring at her, and the many same old scenery she saw. Indeed, her home was beautiful but she wanted to see something different! She wanted to know what else was out there that her eyes did not see!

But even that thought made the Earth bending Fire Lady spite herself.

How had she became so... so... selfish? So needy? Why was it that the little change within her abilities, had begun to change her personality altogether?

Ever since Iroh's appearance, she had been more than grateful and blessed. She constantly went to the older man for tea, and light hearted to solemn conversations were held almost instantly! She couldn't tear herself away from his infectious personality and compassion towards everyone around him even his nephew's children.

It was due to his open heart and warming smile that had Fire Princess Xiaolian by his side almost every day. And that had the Fire Princess experience the friendship her mother had so many years ago.

It was after trying to communicate with her now estranged father for almost every second that she could spare that the child became hopeless when Zuko could barely utter a response to her many topics for easy chitchat.

"What has you frowning, little princess?" Iroh would casually ask her as he handed the child a nicely, crescent slice of green apple.

The child quickly took the apple with thanks and with a respectful bow as she silently ate the fruit. Tears were evident as she tried to rummage around for an answer. "I-I-" Xiaolian choked on her reply. "I got y-yelled a-again for bothering daddy."

Iroh nodded his head as he said softly, "Oh, I see."

And as always, Toph would be hiding behind the cracked sliding door, watching two people she loved dearly eat and drink while a knowing smile plastered itself over an elder man's face. His deep voice never wavered as he spoke to his niece.

"Would you like to hear your Great Uncle's favorite quote?" Iroh winked at the little girl who in turn nodded slowly.

"_When life gives you a hundred reasons to cry, show life that you have a thousand reasons to smile__._"

Xiaolian looked up at her Great Uncle with a raised eyebrow in confusion, and a mouth half open with a piece of apple in it... until... a smile broke out over the little girl's face and she realized just what he meant.

"I understand, Uncle!" The two of them laughed together at the deep meaning of the quote.

Yet Toph... Gained more than understanding from Iroh as she contemplated each word within her heart. Toph Bei Fong had been so caught up in her own stubborn self pity that she—for a moment—lost how to smile back at the many hardships washing over her. She almost forgot her strength and spirit.

But now... She would smile even more, laugh even more, love even more... Understand **even **more.


	28. Up Yours

He came to me in the night. He seemed so harmless in those simple white robes, yet... Why did he look savage?

I was bathed in moonlight. He was bathed in shadows.

"Zuko,"

He steps forward and I eased up to look at him from my bed. Even after Mai's absence... He refused my company... and I was left to lay alone at night awake praying. Praying that one day... he would finally see what he did.

"I hate you..." I couldn't breathe. He steps closer. "I hate you, Toph."

Oh, why am I always crying? Why does my heart beat so heavily?

"I love you." I don't know what else to say.

"I hate you so much." He's over me now and I notice—amber... I touch his soft face... He's perfect. Yet so ugly inside.

"I love you so much." I pull him closer to me. I look into those faintly colored eyes and I kiss him.

"I hate you..." He pulls away and—looks at me. "...for making me realize."

The tears won't stop... "That... I'm an idiot. And that I really messed up this time."

I can't say anything because I'm speechless. I want to tell him... Tell him to understand... Tell him to look around and understand what I had to go through while he pushed me away for months.

"No, you're not an idiot, Zuko. You're..." I bite back what I want to say but... "You're a two timing, immature, uncontrollable, womanizing, selfish, horrendous, disgusting pig of a husband!" And then I slap him. I slap him so hard my hand throbs and he's on the floor.

"I hope that leaves a mark!" I seethe and I Earth bend him out of my room. Because... I'm still Toph. Because... I won't forgive him... at least... not that easily.

"Toph! Please!" _Beg... Beg for me like I begged for you, Zuko._

"Next time you want to shove your reproductive organ somewhere tight ya might wanna shove it up your—"

* * *

><p>Because Toph isn't going to lie down and take it anymore.<p> 


	29. Clean Up

He had regained his ability to see. Both physically and emotionally.

The spirits were too kind. Yet Toph was not.

"They told me..." He sat in front of his seething wife with light amber eyes cast downwards. "...that if I accepted what I was... accepted my responsibilities..." he couldn't continue... The way his wife looked at him. He felt disgusted with himself.

"So—now what?" Toph said nonchalant. "You expect me to take you back? Please... That was a rather quick recovery, Zuko. But then again—when you're bored, you're bored. And you go crawling back to whatever is the closest warm body... right, Sparky?" She couldn't control her anger. Couldn't control her sudden hatred for a man who seemed two-faced and utterly disloyal in all aspects.

For a week now she was finally coming to grips that Mai had abandoned them to seek out a better ending to her own story. Finally she was accepting the fact she had to be patient with her husband; and that compassion and kindness were the keys to soften the ever obvious frown of his.

Yet... that one night. That one night... he had to ruin her once more. That one night he told her he hated her. Told her that he realized. It made the Earth bender seethe with a fire she thought had died down.

The way he was pressing himself against her, pressing sweet kisses to her face... "Accepting" his responsibilities... It was all too much... He was lonely. His bed warmer was gone—and he was left with her!

Toph wouldn't be second best anymore. Toph wouldn't take the small apologies and sad, teary eyes of a Fire Lord as compensation for her many months in turmoil.

"No—Toph! I spent my days in isolation for you and our children!" Zuko tried to defend himself.

_**Moron. **_

"Oh?" Toph gasped suddenly... as if she just now realized his hard work for the better good of their family. And the fool bought it too. The way his eyes lit up, that smile gracing his pale, handsome face... _**Heh, gullible kid. **_

"Boo-hoo, Sparky!" Toph suddenly stood, and her loud mouth went miles. "Imagine what I went through! Months with barely bending anything and if I did, I was instantly bedridden for two weeks! How do you think being pregnant with twins was like? Oh—well, sorry if I don't quite feel sympathy for you when you were on your knees praying! I spent a fair amount of time on my knees throwing up everything I ate!" Heaving air for almost a minute, the Fire Lady didn't miss the beat to yell at her husband once more.

"And don't even get me started on isolation, Sparky! Ever been kicked out from your own room only to be told that some tramp was sleeping with your husband because you were useless! Ever slept alone—pregnant? Ever had to rule a Nation BY YOURSELF? Heck—have you ever had to carry twins, raise a two-year-old daughter, breast feed said twins, and worry about the old crows breathing down your neck? Spirits strike you where you sit, Zuko! Have you even realized how scared your children are of you? Xiaolian has tried to understand you and there you go leading an example to be as depressing and lame as a nail!"

Ah, shoot. She was crying again. Such wonderful things hormones were.

"How dare you..." Zuko blinked at his wife... completely speechless... Her walls fell before him. "How dare you think I would easily take you back after... after all the things you've done to me... How dare you talk about responsibilities and isolation when I was dealt with a heavy dose of both! How dare you come to me at night... and spout stupid phrases of hating me when you're kissing me... only—only to want to ease the fire in your stupid pants!"

Zuko instantly went red... Oh... So she saw that, huh?

"No... I want you begging at my feet. I want you kissing the dirt I walk on... Because..."

And... surprisingly enough... Zuko finally spoke... "Because you deserve it." his voice was so solemn... so right.

"Well, well, well, Sparky... Looks like I was wrong about you. Ya really are smart, huh?"


	30. Uncertainty

Toph doesn't know what to feel when she sees her husband hold the twins close to his chest. And as loving and gentle as he can be he rocks them till they close their bright eyes and sleep; his smile was too infectious that the Fire Lady—smiled as well.

And the day would begin each time with Toph saying, "Do you love me, Zuko?"

As always... He would gently smile and respond kindly, "Yes."

But Toph could not believe it.

Each day in the past she had prayed that her husband would see his wrong doings and so he did... or so it seemed. Perhaps her anger could be summed up to that of a woman scorned, and to have her scorner easily be forgiven when she herself—had gone through hell and back just to emotionally survive.

How did that seem fair? Was it even?

"Of course you do." Toph looked away from the deeper colored amber orbs. Steadily, he was regaining his ability to see, and with such, his eyes became darker each day... _were they always that gold_?

Conversations with Iroh was never about the way Toph treated her husband. It was merely conversation about her treatment to herself, and how she was realizing the caution she had to take or... she would become exactly like Zuko in the past.

Zuko would spend his days with either his children, Iroh or with the council on improving the Fire Nation and that of the neighboring civilizations. Yes, he was finally accepting his responsibilities but... It just didn't seem enough to Toph.

Could this be a facade? Another trick? Another... lie..? ...Perhaps...

The next day, after Toph had trained along side with her eldest daughter, she asked her husband once again. "Do you love me, Zuko?"

This time however... He did not answer, and he merely stared with those beautiful golden orbs...

How could she read that expression? That deep... solemn... expression? She desired to know him. Understand him... But he was making it so hard.

"Toph," He reached out for the small female, and she flinched away from his touch. "Don't push me away anymore... Please." He was pleading with those eyes... _and they saw right through her trembling._

A resolve within the Fire Lady broke. It broke so suddenly that the woman could barely contain her raging emotions.

"I don't understand, Zuko." Toph heaved. "How am I to easily forgive you when... the spirits have and everyone else... How can I accept you after you hurt... hurt us?"

"I'm not asking for much, Toph."

The female huffed at the frank statement. "Yes, yes you do! You ask for me to love you, ask that I accept you... ask that I—" she hesitated. "I accept you..." the words lingered around them for sometime.

"I can't, Zuko... Not when... When I'm scared of the outcome."


	31. You Are The Wolf & I The Moon

A sickness had taken to the twins and Xiaolian.

Their saddening cries wretched at their mother's heart as she tried to console them through their pain. Her cooing voice and soothing hands seemed to lessen the intense expressions of her young ones' faces. Oh how her heart wept for them individually.

"Please, Spirits..." Toph closed her eyes and placed gentle kisses on the sleeping heads of her darlings. "Please, protect them.."

And in turn soft gentle hands seemed to caress Toph's face as she laid beside her jewels; she lifted her face towards black meaningful orbs. "Oh... Liu..."

The Spirit Speaker merely smiled at her Mistress as she stroked the wet cheeks and started to hum. Toph began to speak hoarsely for she prayed too long and too much that she began to lose the voice within her.

"My children... Liu. Is it my fault..?" The Fire Lady began to cry. "Am I being punished?"

Liu looked down at her Mistress sadly and shook her head 'No'. "They can do whatever they want to me... Just please... don't harm them... Please..." Toph's right hand came to clutch at the Spirit Speaker's wrist weakly.

"This servant asks that you do not spite them. For this servant has taken your voice to their counsel. Pain shall befall you no more, my lady. For it is your husband that pays." Liu began to vanish...

"I don't... understand..." Sweet warmth. Warmth so divine that Toph felt her body go light and her head go numb... Was this a sort of death to the senses? Such a warmth enveloped the frail body of a mother who saw too much sadness and felt too much pain.

"My Lord." Zuko forced his red eyes upwards to his Uncle and man servants. Their faces spoke of both positive and negative news... Their dark circles was evidence of too much stress and anxiety attacking their strong will power to push through this ordeal... they seemed just as low in the ditch as their leader.

"Their health is improving." One servant started hastily... until...

"But your wife..."

Silence befell the group of man servants as they bowed their heads low and Iroh stepped up to meet the grave eyes of his nephew.

"Zuko, I'm sorry... but Toph..."

* * *

><p><strong>Where am I going with this?<br>I plan to make Zuko pay. One way or another.**

**Because. Not all tales will end up with happy endings without some sort of large predicament befalling the characters.**

_**Don't worry. No one is going to die. I'm not going to kill off Zuko, Toph, Iroh or the three children. **_

_**Rest assured.**_


	32. You Are The Moon

Zuko felt his mouth go dry, and his body tremble before his Uncle, as he remembered the events leading up to the harsh ordeal of his family. It had been an innocent suggestion to Toph as she watched the first flakes of snow fall from the sky...

Weeks had quickly turned into months, and from Autumn came Winter.

Well... with Winter came the depression of staying within the warm confined walls and little to no interaction from the outside world. For the Fire Nation, Winter was the harshest of the seasons to get through. Of course there was a rarity of people freezing but... soon, food became scarce that even the Royal family had to look up to their other resources for relief.

Innocent words like, "Perhaps, Toph, it would be best for you and the children to visit Ba Sing Se." easily broke many strong holds.

After saying such a thing, the Earth bender's eyes lit up, but quickly died down. "Why?" She was suspicious... more so than hurt.

Zuko's mind quickly worked through the many obvious reasons of "why": Because our people are starving, and the Earth Kingdom has the resources, and skills to harvest enough food for our Nation to get by. Because you can barely step a foot outside without ruining the palace grounds with your Earth bending. Because the children are becoming depressed... Because it looks like you need the vacation.

But the Fire Lord was too late with his answer. His hesitation ended up making the Fire Lady sigh and shake her head in agreement. "Whatever... I'll go."

Zuko was trying. Trying to show that he was starting to care. The spirits had shown him his faults... indeed, he did not love Toph as deeply as she loved him... but he was trying.

By the next day, Toph had packed up and left for the Earth Kingdom with three children and six maids. It would be three weeks before the Fire Lord saw his family again.

The counsel had their teeth on Fire Lord Zuko about the economy and wavering respect of his people. Of course, with wise words from an elderly Fire Royal Iroh the Nation kept peace long enough for food and supplies to come. The people rejoiced and gave their thanks to the Earth Kingdom and to their Fire Lord for the much needed attention.

But when the day came for the Royal family to return...

News of a sickness had spread amongst the servants as they unloaded their ailing Fire Royals from the carriages. Toph had clutched her children close to her frail body as much as she could, her eyes falling on Zuko's approaching figure.

The illness ran thick through all three of the children and Toph slowly followed in suit as the sickness took over her body. With many doctors looking after all four of the ailing royals, Zuko was left to ponder about his decision.

Four days had passed... and the reclining health of the royal children seemed to miraculously return faster than it went. However... through the difficulty of taking care of all three of her children—Toph had acquired the sickness just as fast as the twins and Xiaolian took back to health.

Separating mother from child and placing all four of them in separate rooms, Zuko could not help but watch the pale face of his wife who was currently in a deep sleep. Nothing seemed to wake the sleeping Fire Lady and Zuko felt the last bit of his resolve break.

"What have I done..."

* * *

><p><strong>Liu is gone. But that doesn't mean she can't come to a dreaming Toph.<br>And I understand it's just one thing after another, but you have to take into consideration the time line of the Avatar and the many rampant diseases and illnesses running a muck. **

**Crap happens. And it ain't pretty.**


	33. Relieve Me

"Am I dead?"

Toph grasped the tiny hand that was held in front of her, grasped it so tightly to make sure... To make sure—she wasn't alone.

And the hand's owner, with her dark eyes and dark skin, smiled a smile that reached her eyes as she bowed her head.

"No, Mistress. You're too strong to die."

A relieved sigh escaped the Fire Lady and she drew closer to the Spirit Speaker.

"Welcome, Mistress, to the spirit realm."


	34. Amuse Me

It made sense.

Toph was exhausted. Beyond belief.

So exhausted her body... just went to sleep. Not a permanent sleep, but a long sleep. A much needed long sleep.

But perhaps such a long sleep was a selfish indulgence that shouldn't be smiled upon... Because, with children there comes a need for a mother to have a connection with. If a child cannot connect to a father—then who else?

"I can't say that I don't like feeling twenty years younger even though I'm only eighteen. But... Maybe I should go back, Liu?" Toph stretched out her arms and legs nonchalant and gave a satisfied sigh. How wonderful... To feel refreshed and brand new!

How long had it been since she entered the Spirit Realm? Hours? Days? Weeks? Months...?

"When your body permits you, Mistress." Liu replies as usual and she kneels beside her Fire Lady bearing tasty refreshments and new clothes.

"Really, Liu! You need to kick back and relax! Speak like a normal human being and enjoy the dirt between your toes!" Toph ends up grabbing the small female and pulls her to the ground, laughing and proclaiming, her freedom to all who could hear! With practiced composure, Liu smiles and slowly consumes the food along side her Mistress.

Each minute within the Spirit Realm watching the Earth Bender has made the now deceased Spirit Speaker feel alive just as the day she stepped foot within the palace. Her emotions are what drive her to keep pushing the Royal family along their destined path, though through many hardships... Liu can safely say that things were going rather smoothly.

Indeed, a Fire Lady in a coma like state, and three children slowly recovering from some unforeseen illness, and adding the fact that the Fire Lord was pacing around the palace like some restless animal seemed dramatic... heavens, it seemed things were blown out of proportion, but all these things were making the bonds of the Fire Royals... stronger...

Yes, perhaps Toph's body had shut down momentarily, but could you blame her? A bender is still a bender, and as such, still a human through all aspects!

And yes, perhaps it seemed that problems were being birthed from left to right and with out no end... But... This was life. This was reality. This was not some story. This is a time and spectacle of a life after a war! This is what deceit and personal chaos created! This is what things looked like when one sinned against another...

History... Repeated itself more than needed be, but... Humans are such complex things yet you expect such creatures to pull themselves out of a pit they had created by their mere own hands... only to throw themselves back down another dark whole made... by their hands once again..

Perhaps, through the eyes of a watcher... Things were out of proportion, heavens, things were topsy turvy! But what is speculation to that of someone familiarizing... relating... to a hardship and understanding that... life... is just unfair at times.

But what doesn't kill us...

Only makes... you... stronger.

* * *

><p>I wanted to take time again to say... Thank you and I very much appreciate your comments and opinions and criticism!<br>I'd like to also say... Thank you for staying with me this long. I usually don't finish fanfics but this one is coming to a close very soon ^^

However, I would like to ask you (**the reader**) to take the time to tell me what you'd like to see patched and closed up before I end this story. I mean, I already know that' I'm going to close the more obvious dramatic open doors but just in case... I would like you to tell me how to end the story that sets a good emotion within you.

I know I've pulled the plot and characters a bit too far, but bear with me... I have merely typed down seconds and snippets of a royal's life within 30+ chapters where it would take additional chapters to fill in what your imagination is already doing for you. So, I ask once again that you take a stand to direct my brain and hand to do your bidding this once.

I truly appreciate and congratulate you for staying with me this long! If patience is a virtue... I'm sure you've become very virtuous by now ^^


	35. It Ends Tonight

It was simple.

His hands came to caress his cold wife's face as she slept. Her breathing was barely audible and Zuko froze in place, leaning over his wife, perspiration formed at his temple. He didn't know how long she had. The healers and psychics barely spoke to him about her condition.

It seemed all was lost.

So in that one hour he took for her alone... he contemplated.

He contemplated the life they could have had if he had just said "No." to himself. Instantly, Zuko was met with a comforting image of his wife lookong up at him in some secret meadow; behind her, their children frolicked within chest high flowers, laughing and screaming. Toph's hand slowly moved forward, beckoning her husband to a welcoming embrace.

_**This**_. This is what it would have looked like; had he just said "No."

"Wasn't I enough?" Soft words were spoken to Zuko as he took the trembling hand of the Earth bender within this dream.

And for a moment, the Fire Lord hesitated, before... "It wasn't that... I just wanted... I just wanted everything..."

Pursing her pretty pink lips, Toph nodded her head and smirked. "So, you lusted over things you knew you could easily get, right?" her husband nodded. "It wasn't that you were too less of a challenge... but you were too big... and I didn't know how to handle that."

"What a sad excuse, Sparky."

"Well, it's a sad excuse for a sad man, Toph."

A laugh broke out from the Earth bender's lips and she couldn't help but shake her head at him. Mirth, content, love... they showered over him through such deep brown eyes.

"All you ever needed or wanted has been here. As sappy as that sounds—you know it's true."

Zuko stirred from the self induced dream and opened his eyes. Though dimly lit—the room had enough light to show a peculiar trembling man a peculiar trembling woman with wide brown eyes. Eyes like Earth. Eyes like sweet chocolate.

Eyes the color of forgiveness and acceptance.

"It took you long enough," Toph chided. "To think a kiss was all it took." Her amused realization struck deep within her husband's heart.

In that one night. In that one moment. In that one hour. He said...

"I love you, Toph and I'm sorry... so sorry..."


	36. This is for YOU!

To my wonderful and ever faithful follower(s)/reader(s),

It's been too long, friend. I ask for your forgiveness in taking so long to update this story. The truth is that I haven't forgotten, lost interest, or even came down with a case of severe writer's block. Merely, I've come to a fork in the road.

Now, this will either make or break the story: I am asking YOU my dear reader to send me or even write a review/comment about what you'd like to see happen to the rest of this fanfiction.

I am giving all freedom to you.

Send me your ideas, your thoughts, or even what you'd like to see changed.

I have a plot figured out... however... for once in my life, I'd like my fans to take charge of my pen and paper.

I am calling out to ALL of my readers and friends!

Tell me what you want to see happen! Anything! Make this story yours and not just mine!

Sincerely,


	37. Renew Me

Toph looks up at her husband with an unreadable expression now. Her hands are clutching at the front of his robes as his own stare intensifies. They don't know what words to exchange in this situation.

He's kissed her. Woke her up. Now what?

So, the Fire Lord pulls away and his wife lets him rest back at a safe distance. Where are they to pick off from? She's been asleep for how many days now? Instantly, her concerns are for her children. Zuko seems well enough that she can't worry about him.

The twins can't feed themselves, while their eldest daughter can be stubborn when she's depressed, and refuse nutrition.

He catches on almost instantly when Toph looks from him to the door where healers and servants peer in with shocked faces.

"They're alright. They've been taken care of." Zuko says calmly and his wife just gapes at him. Despite the hard emotions between them and their various differences he sees Toph break down. Zuko realizes she's exhausted and almost wasted away into nothing.

For the first time, Toph lets her husband take her into his arms, and towards their bed chambers. The adrenaline she had felt earlier seems to leave her dead and paralyzed.

The healers rush around the bed chambers as they burn herbs and incense to calm the cold atmosphere that has collected from within. The servants are light on their feet as many arrange the bed area. They fluff the cushions and spread warm blankets (that have been warmed near a fire) onto the reclining Fire Lady.

Some servants even come in with water, teas, and soups to ease the hunger of the Royals. Zuko can't eat. He's been worrying about his wife, now only to watch her drift back, and forth from some restless consciousness.

Toph fights whatever tries to keep taking her, and she looks hopeful at a bowl steaming with broth, then to the teapot that holds anything to quench the cold thirst within the pit of her. Again, almost instantly, Zuko is silent as he addresses to his weak wife.

A spoon is pressed to her lips and she slowly takes in the warm broth. Momentarily a cup is then pressed against her lips as she sips the green tea while finding comfort in the fragrance of it.

Is this what peace feels like? To not quarrel. To not speak such negative words.

If this is peace then Toph will strive for it. Willingly.

Because there is comfort when suddenly you are the center of the world to one person and one person alone.

* * *

><p>And I return.<p> 


End file.
